What was Once Lost
by bizarrebri
Summary: Two years after the war and almost nothing was the same.
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the war quite a bit had changed within the Soul Society. Shunsui Kyraku had become new head caption, Shinji had taken back reigns of the fifth division, Rose had taken over the third, and Kensei had taken back the ninth. All of the vizards along with Urahara and Yoruichi had been relieved of exile. Urahara and Yoruichi chose to remain within living world but would occasionally help their original divisions when needed. Moshiro had become Kensei's co-lieutenant along with Shuuhei, Hiyori being Shinji's lieutenant. Isshin Kurosaki had taken over the eighth division, his twin daughters living with Orihime for school and visiting their father on weekends and vacations. The biggest and most noticeable differences however were that two surviving espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, had taken up residence as allies in the Soul Society, and Ichigo Kurosaki had been missing without a trace since the end of the war and was now presumably dead after many searches of all three worlds.

XXX

Urahara stood in the twelfth division along with Mayuri, staring at what should have been impossible. After the war Mayuri had set up reistu detectors around Las Noches just as a precaution and as of the moment, two years later, several exceptionally large reistus were being detected.

"This is impossible! We searched that damned land thousands of times over with a fine comb! There is no way any other espada, or arrancar for that matter, could have survived without our knowing!"

"Well, Mayuri, it seems it is possible seeing as we are looking right at it. I suggest we get a team, caption class, to investigate this matter. We must not take it lightly."

"I suppose you're right."

XXX

A meeting had been called and all of the captions along with their lieutenants and any one else that may have been involved in the war were gathered in Shunsui's new head quarters.

"I would like Byakuya, Joshiro, Renji, Shinji, Kensei, Kisuke, Yuroichi, Isshin, Grimmjow, and Nelliel to accompany me on the mission."

The captions nodded in agreement with their newest head caption when a small voice spoke up.

"Excuse me Mr. Kyraku, I was wondering if I could accompany you as well. I now I'm not much in the offense department but I am capable of defending myself and healing others should it be necessary."

The others in the room turned to Orihime, then to their head caption.

"I suppose you're right, you may come but please try to stay safe."

The young girl nodded enthusiastically as everyone dispersed to prepare for the mission.

XXX

The group arrived at Los Noches with little troubles, just the occasional low level hollow that was dispatched easily. They were all the way in Aizen's old meeting hall before they encountered someone. The first to make a sound was Orihime, who gasped.

"Ulquiorra!"

The fourth espada was sitting on a soft looking pillow that resembled the others around a low rising table that had replaced the high backed chairs and throne that were once there. The man sighed, already showing much more emotion than he had during the war.

"I am to assume you are here due to your reistu detectors sensing us, yes? I do apologize that you've taken so many away from daily duties to come on what you will find a pointless mission. We have been here since the end of the war. Obviously we are no threat seeing as we have harmed nothing, and have no plans to. The only reason your reistu detectors picked up on is was because a certain mad man can not seem to contain his curiosities."

Kyraku was the first to speak after that.

"Woah, woah, slow your role there. Why couldn't our detectors sense you before this? And how did you avoid all the many searches that have been out here?"

"Your detectors were disabled soon after they were implanted, and we happen to be very good at hiding."

Another series of questions followed, ending in the group sitting on pillows opposite the espada as they spoke rather calmly, considering two years ago the were battling each other to the death.

"So, Ulquiorra, I am aware that Grimmjow and Nelliel are able to be here with us because they survived the war. However as far as I've known, you met your end in the war in a battle by the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo. How is it you are here speaking with us?"

Urahara voiced a question they'd all been wanting to ask.

"To be completely honest with you we're not sure. Szayel has been working to figure it out but so far has found nothing. Soon after the war the espada and arrancar that now reside here started slowly appearing and rebuilding Las Noches."

"Who else came back? Have you seen my fraccion?"

Nelliel's eyes were full of hope as Ulquiorra sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately we have not, I am sorry. However the remaining espada are Harribal, Nnoitra, Szayel, Stark and Lillinet, and myself. Harribal and Nnoitra's fraccions also showed up, along with Grimmjow's Shawlong, Yylfordt, and Di Roy."

Before Ulquiorra could say anymore Grimmjow shot up from his sitting position.

"Where are my fraccion!?"

Those from the Soul Society tried to have him sit back down and speak calmly, not wanting to start anything but he refused, demanding to know where his men were.

"It would be advised you don't see them as of now. There are some…complications with them coming to see you."

"And what the hell complications are those, batshit? That you don't wanna lose any more of your precious army?"

"No, we are no longer an army, just a group living together to survive. If you really wish you can see them. Just know you brought the punishment on yourself."

"My fraccion. Now."

Ulquiorra sighed before pulling something that looked very similar to a cell phone out of his pocket and hitting a button before putting it away. Not a moment later Yylfordt arrived with Shawlong at his side.

"Where's Di Roy?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, this bitch it heavy."

Everyone in the room, save Ulquiorra, Yylfordt, and Shawlong, looked questioningly behind them to where the voice of Di Roy had come from. The blonde figure walked in slightly hunched over, so the person on his back would stay where they were. The person appeared to be asleep, their head, which was covered by the black hood of a sleeveless sweatshirt, layer on Do Roy's shoulder while their arms lay loosely around his neck and their jogger clad legs locked at the ankles around Do Roy's waist.

"Is he really still asleep? Has he eaten anything today?"

Yylfordt shook his head at Ulquiorra's question. Before Grimmjow had the chance to ask who it was the male climbed down from Di Roy's back and straddled Grimmjow, who was sitting cross legged on a pillow, and laid his head back down after making himself comfortable and wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as if it were the most normal thing. Grimmjow raised a hand to yank the male off of him but before he could make contact the hand was grabbed be Shawlong who simply shook his head in warning. Grimmjow growled in response but lowered his hand, knowing Shawlong always had a good reason behind his actions. Isshin was the next one to speak.

"Why can't I feel any reistu coming off of them?"

He looked to Ulquiorra for his answer.

"He and his counter part wear small pendants around their necks to conceal their reistu. They were found after the war, well, he was found struggling with his counter part, so they were brought here to be taken care of."

"Counter part?"

That particular part had piqued Shinji's interest, Yylfordt being the one to answer him.

"Yes. This young boy has a separate part of himself that we have managed to separate and manifest to live as its own being. Though they can join together to fight if need be. In all honesty it's quite odd and we don't completely understand how its possible."

Shinji nodded before Yoruichi added her two cents.

"Does this 'young boy' have a name?"

Yylfordt smiled before walking over to the male on Grimmjow's lap and crouching, bringing his finger up to scratch gently at the hooded figure's cheek.

"Time to wake up sleepy head, there's people here that would like to meet you."

The male shook his head and nuzzled Grimmjow's shoulder before settling again.

"You can stay right where you are, but do you think you could take your hood off for us?"

"Like hell he can stay right where he is! What do I look like? A chair?!"

Shawlong placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Grimmjow, this boy has wanted nothing more than you since he was found. We've had to sedate him on many occasions to stop him from going on a wild search for you out in the sands where he would surely die due to his current health."

"Why the fuck would he want me?"

Yylfordt sighed before shaking his head.

"I honestly have no idea seeing as you have no sympathy or compassion. All he's wanted is you and you can't even be pleasant?"

"Pleasant? I don't even know who the fuck he is! And I'm Letting him fucking sleep in my lap, isn't that enough?!"

Yylfordt was about to snap back when Di Roy interrupted him.

"This has all just become a giant mess. You two need to calm down. Take his hood off, these men, and woman, deserve to see who he is. He was theirs after all."

The last comment received many strange looks, though no one questioned it because they were too busy watching as Yylfordt pulled back the hood to reveal a head of shaggy orange spikes that were slightly longer than they once were. A few in the room gasped, others too shocked to speak. The orangette blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in what he could see of the room without moving his head. Once he assessed where he was he lifted his head slightly to rub the tip of his nose against where Grimmjow's neck met his chin, humming in content.

"M-my son. He's…he's alive."

Isshin was up and out of his seat faster than anyone could blink, rushing towards his son, only to be stopped when he received many warning growls, one of which was from Grimmjow. Who, after realizing what he had just done, looked down at the small male nuzzling his neck. Ulquiorra huffed a breath of amusement, knowing a growl like that out of Grimmjow would only mean one thing.

"It looks like you excepted him as a possible mate then, Grimmjow?"

"Why the fuck would I wanna mate the bastard that nearly killed me? Besides, he's a fucking-"

Grimmjow stopped to look down at the eyes that were now staring up at him and sighed. These weren't Kurosaki's eyes, these eyes were broken, pleading with him, not eyes of piercing fire that promised pain.

"Aw, hell."

Grimmjow bowed his head to nuzzle the smaller males neck before growling and biting down gently, yet hard enough to leave a small mark. Ichigo smiled before suddenly pushing Grimmjow down so his back was on the floor, proceeding to lay fully on top of him with full intent to go to sleep. At this point Isshin could only sit and watch from the floor, tears flowing down his face. Renji and Shinji simply looked on in shock, over joyed on the inside that their good friend had survived, and Orihime simply smiled at him.

"Why don't you all stay here a night? I doubt Ichigo is going to let go of Grimmjow any time soon and I believe his father would like to stay with him."

Ulquiorra suggested to the head caption, thought on it a moment.

"We won't be attacked in our sleep?"

"No, the espada carry no ill will towards any of you, nor do the fraccion. Lower ranking arrancar and adjucas wouldn't dare pull anything that idiotic."

"Very well, but we are not to be separated into groups smaller than four."

"Well, I was going to suggest you stay with the espada instead. It would provide better protection and comfort. You would stay with Joshiro in Starrk Coyote's room. Shinji and Kensei would stay with Nnoitra Gilga. The woman could stay in my room along with Byakuya and Renji. Urahara would be with Szayel, along with Yuroichi. Nelliel would stay in her former quarters with Harribal and her fraccion. Then Isshin could stay with Grimmjow's fraccion, which is the room directly next to Grimmjow's room where he would be staying with Kurosaki."

After thinking a moment and discussing it a bit with Joshiro and Byakuya Shunsui agreed to stay with the espada.

 ** _XXX AUTHRS NOTE_** **_XXX_**

Yet another story. For those of you that follow me and read anything else I have posted, I know, I know, I keep posting the first chapter and leaving it. I promise I haven't left them behind, I'm just working very, very slowly on them. Reviews always help though, they let me know there's still people interested in my works. So, as always, review follow and favorite, thanks for reading, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up attached to another being was certainly not something Grimmjow was used to, and no matter how many times he attempted to get the sleeping teen off of him Kurosaki just wouldn't budge, not even stirring from his sleep in the slightest. Figuring his best option was to find someone used to dealing with the leach, he somehow managed to untangle himself from the bed and stand to walk to the dinning room where he felt everyone else's reistu; not even having to worry about holding onto Ichigo because the boy clung so tightly.

He arrived in the dinning room to see a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Shinigami sitting around a large table, mingled with espada who wore mundane pajamas, eating breakfast as if it was an every day thing. To add to the freak show, Ulquiorra was sitting in some albino's lap. The ever alone, miserable fourth espada, cuddled up with a paper white devil.

"Yo, don't mean ta interupt the Brady bunch breakfast here or nothin, but anyone know where the 'detatch' button is on this kid?"

All eyes turned to the pair, Yylfordt shaking his head along with Ulquiorra while the white devil glared holes into Grimmjow's eyes. Just as Grimmjow was about to demand an answer rather than just disapproving looks there was a cooing noise from behind him as a large, boney, hand came around his shoulder to rub the sleeping teen's cheek.

"Ichi-baby, Kitty Cat don't want ya all over 'im like tha' righ' now. You can come sit with me, we got strawberries for ya today."

Unintelagible mumbles into Grimmjow's shoulder were given in responce to Nnoitra's attempts at detatching the boy. Sighing, the tall espada looked towards Starrk and nodded his head up, the other seeming to understand and throwing him a strawberry which Nnoitra placed at Ichigo's mouth.

"C'mon pet, you didnt eat at all yesterday. You know ya ain't s'posed to do that."

The teen opened his mouth to take a toddler sized bite of the berry, Nnoitra smiling and lifting him from Grimmjow's chest, to which Grimmjow sneered, unpleasant emotions arising from memories of dirty attacks and a slight displeasure for him actually taking the teen away. Nnoitra growled at him challangingly, and Grimmjow was about to take the challenge until Harribel spoke up.

"Boys, no fighting. Ichigo needs to eat. If you wish to fight give him to me and go else where."

Harribel's tone left no arguement and the two were fully ready to leaving the dinning room to duel it out but were stopped by a pathetic whine and out stretched hand of Ichigo's towards Grimmjow while the other had a death grip around Nnoitra's neck. It was safe to say that the two of them were going no where as they sat down at the table, Ichigo sitting in Nnoitra's lap and holding onto Grimmjow's hand as the teen picked at strawberries and even some chocolate chip pancakes.

Shinji looked suspiciously between the teen in Nnoitra's lap and person Ulquiorra was sitting on.

"Ya can stop starin', fairy boy. I'm King's other half that Ulqui told ya bout. I'm his hollow, and the name's Shiro." Shinji's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"How the hell did you two seperate?!"

"Ah, well, King wasn't like the rest o' ya vizards ta begin wit. He was born with me. Like havin a real person trapped inside ya mind, that multiple personality bullshit, ya know? I just got tired o' bein' trapped in there and it was wreckin' King's body and mental state, so I got out."

Isshin looked towards his son, who had taken to pulling Starrk's head into his lap amd playing with the man's hair in a very toddler like way.

"I find it hard to see how any of this has _improved_ my son's mental state. He seems more like a toddler now than he was when he was three years old."

"Well that's hardly Shiro's fault," Szayel intergected, "The way Ichigo is acting has many factors to it. During the war he recieved rather seveire head trauma from multiple different events, such as being thrown around, being struck on the head, and being crushed under ruble. When we found him, Ichigo's body was much too weak but his mind was too stubborn to let Shiro take over, so they were on a constant battle that was drainimg Ichigo more and more by the second; so of course the first thing i had to do was extract Shiro from Ichigo's mind. After i accomplished that Ichigo went out like a dying light bulb, into a several month long coma. I wasn't too concerned, as having Shiro around gave us direct contact to Ichigo's health which provided us the knowledge that he simply needed rest. However, Shiro informed me that when the two were initially stuck under the ruble Ichigo lost the ability to breathe and it took Shiro several minutes to 'reboot' his system and get him breathing again, causing loss of brain cells. When Ichigo woke up it was touch and go for a while, seeing what he was capable of and how much damage had truely been caused. I managed to almost completely reset the loss, though Ichigo didn't seem to change any once I had fixed the problem. Soon after he began demanding for Grimmjow, so much so we'd have to sometimes sedate him from going on a suicide mission to find him. I have high hopes that now that Ichigo has Grimmjow at his side he will return to his old self."

Urahara nodded at the fasinating information. It seemed he would have to try to recruit this pink haired espada for future experiments. There was one thing he didnt understand, though.

"Why would Grimmjow make the difference? With so many other espada why not just make a contection with them and rid the need, or want, for Grimmjow."

"We thought of that as well, and for a while we tried pairing him off with Nnoitra, Starrk, Di Roy, Shawlong or even Harribel but he would absolutely not have it. After some thought Ulquiorra and I summerized that his need for Grimmjow wasn't just his beta instict demanding a mate, it was also the human, or possibly shinigami, part of him. Betas need an alpha of compatable strength in order to protect them, Grimmjow has that, while humans and shinigami look for personality compatability, certain characteristics that they find attractive, and my best guess is that Grimmjow also has that."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense."

"So, uh, what do you guys do around here? I mean Aizen didn't exactly seem like the entertainment type of guy." Renji questioned and Szayel laughed.

"Oh trust me, he wasn't. Most of the time the Espada would just slaughter weaker hollows simply for the fact that it was something to do, but since Aizen has been gone we've remodeled quite a bit, collecting things from the world of the living over time. We have a whole room dedicated to a TV. I believe its called a home theater? The floor is completely covered with padded cushions, pillows thrown everywhere, its quite comfortable. Starrk enjoys that room. We also have one room filled with gaming systems and another one with gym equipment. Its all very nice, though i usually prefer to stay in my labs."

"And Ichigo? What does he do? Why didn't you send him home? Why didn't he want to go home?" Isshin spilled questioned. Harribel, who had been listening on the whole time, amswered his questions.

"Ichigo will generally sleep through most of the day and while hes awake he'll follow whoever he chooses around. As for your other questions, we couldn't exactly show up in Soul Society with him say 'Hello, we're all still alive and we've found this. So here you go.' and leave peacefully, we would've all been executed on spot. We couldn't send him back on his own, he was, and still is, too mentally unstable. We also couldn't send just him, Shiro is a piece of him that he needs but if we had sent them both that ran the risk of them being experimented on and seperated. All in all, it was simply more reasonable to keep him here. As for why he never asked to go home, I can not answer that for you."

 ** _So this is kind of short, sorry, but this is where i wanted this chapter to end. Next chapter to come will probably just be espadas every day life, maybe some grimmjow and ichigo time. Unedited_**


End file.
